Dates, Drugs and Sex
by Mother-Green
Summary: Rachel left Chloe. She was also at a party. Chloe happened to be at that party. Or an AU where Jefferson was never born and amberprice can finally have a happy(ish) relationship!
1. The Vortex Party

Rachel and Chloe had ended it almost a month ago.

They both hated it.

Rachel needed a distraction.

Chloe looked out for her though.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

He remembers seeing the fiery girl at his vortex party.

How willingly she took the tube of powder.

How alive it made her.

He wants it again, even if she doesn't.

A Roofie. They call it a date-rape drug. Often leads to sexual assault. A little pill, typically slipped into a drink. It dissolves into the champagne quickly, already gone by the time Rachel raises the glass to her lips.

Nathan's signature smirk only grows wider once it is completely gone. Rachel would never see it coming. He glances up to the stage, and watches Victoria and her minions.

He feels Rachel begin to slip away to the ground, ever-so slightly. He pulls the girl closer to him, so as to lower suspicion. As the speech progresses, the drugs work their way into Rachel's system even more. He turns her for a spin, and her now completely-thrown off orientation makes her lose her balance against him. "Are you alright?" He asks even though he knows the answer.

When she responds, it is obvious she is unable to function properly at this point. "Ye-yeah. I just need some fresh air." Her words slur together, and her eyes remain unfocused. There we go. And so he leads her out. He doesn't see the worried glances between Chloe and Steph. Rachel stumbles throughout the halls. Her feet drag and catch on different objects, trying to walk properly but finding she cannot. She runs into a wall and holds onto it tightly, for it is helping her regain her senses.

 _What is HAPPENING to me?_

She is lost. She tries to remember the events leading up to this, but finds herself unable. Suddenly she is pulled away from the wall again. Gripped at the waist, Nathan begins dragging her to his dorm. At this point the two girls are making their way out of the party. He guides Rachel through the dorm room to the bed, gently pushing her now almost completely unconcious form onto the bed. He begins to take his jacket off, for it restricts his movements more than he would like. Rachel's inviting black dress is next.

Chloe and Steph make their way through the school dorms, trying to remember which room was Nathan's. Nathan has Rachel down to her underwear, lying on a hotel bed, completely unable to fight back. Somehow, she does, though. Rachel begins to squirm around. But Nathan is experienced. He knows how to handle this. He delivers a couple crushing blows, some to her face, some to her abdomen, until she stops moving all together, now officially unconscious. He knows they will bruise, as evident by some blood already leaking out of a cut above her eye and mouth, and he knows that now she has evidence. In this moment, however, where he has all the dominance and power he could ever ask for, he cannot find it in him to care.

He takes his time, completely unaware of the fact that the two girls who had been following him and were making their way to his dorm. Nathan Prescott is not a nice guy. That much has become evident. And Rachel will feel it the next day, when he begins to roughly grope and feel her up all across her limp and unresponding body.


	2. Caught and Torn

Nathan is in the process of forcing himself onto Rachel when the door busts down. In walks Chloe and Steph. "Get OFF of her!" Chloe screams, pulling him away. As he takes a step back, she swings her arm, sending a hook to his face. He is punched over and over again rapidly, until he is on the ground, where he is then kicked until unconscious.

"Chloe! You're killing him! Stop!" Steph shouts to her, huddled next to Rachel.

"Is she awake?" Chloe responds, "Barely, she is in and out of consciousness it seems".

"We should take her somewhere else for when she wakes up." Chloe is quick to reply, "But what about Nathan? We have to bring him to Wells first" Steph knew this could never end well.

"Or he can stay here so I can kick him to death" Chloe snarled down at his unconscious body, shaking with anger.

"Chloe, I will take him to Wells. Could you take Rachel to her dorm?" Steph points out. The two contemplate it for a couple of seconds before Chloe speaks up again, "I can take her to my place. Safer."

Steph nodded. "Good luck, Chloe"

Chloe drove Rachel to her house, talking to her when she fell out of consciousness, and set her down on her bed. Chloe left the room and grabbed some water and painkillers.

"Oh, you're up" Chloe nearly suffered a heart attack when she walked in and saw Rachel sitting up, her back to the door.

"I told him to stop" Rachel looked back, her hair stuck to her face with sweat and tears.

"I kept saying...stop" She rolled herself into a ball and cried into her knees. Chloe ran over, not knowing what to say.

"He will pay, Rach. I swear to you. He will pay" Rachel grabbed onto Chloe and cried into her shoulder, while Chloe just stroked her hair.

When Rachel pulled away after what felt like eternity, Chloe took a good look at her. Rachel isn't less pale than snow itself. An ugly bruise was formed on her forehead, her lips were cracked and stained with dried blood.

Chloe tucked a single strand of hair behind Rachel's ear, crying slightly as she looked at the condition she was in.

"The fucking bastard" Chloe muttered which made Rachel give a light smile, fake or not it opened her cut.

Chloe pressed her thumb under her lip, wiping away a droplet of blood. Rachel stopped her hand and held it, looking sympathetically at her.

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"Everything" Rachel whispered, playing with her bracelet. She looked up for a split second, catching Chloe staring at her.

"Chloe...what is it?" Rachel took her hand but still no reaction. She tugged at her sleeve. "Chlo?"

Chloe leaned in, kissing Rachel quickly before pulling back.

"I'm sorry- I just...fuck" Chloe stood up and walked over to her window, opening it.

"Thought you might want some air-" Chloe turned around and instantly got grabbed by the shorter girl, before she had time to react, Rachel took her face in her hands and kissed her softly.

A few books fell, clutter crashed to the floor when Chloe was pushed against her desk. They pulled apart, needing to breath. The two stared at each other, slightly blushing.

"Chloe I-" Rachel was cut off when there was a knock at the door.

"It's Steph!' Chloe whispered and quickly rushed over to her bed, sitting down.

Rachel stared out of the window, earlier memories came rushing back, almost making her feel faint.

Did she really just kiss Chloe?

Did Chloe really just kiss her?

Why did Nathan try rape her?

Rape

Rachel suddenly felt violently ill, little pieces in her memory of Nathan on top of her while she cried out.

They were friends though. _Were._

Steph walked in, giving Rachel a sympathetic look before walking over to Chloe.

"Wells did nothing. Why did we think it would have worked?" Steph whispered, trying to not let Rachel hear.

"What the fuck?" Chloe sighed quietly, looking over at Rachel. "We'll contact his father and Rachel's parents..."

"Can one of you take me to my dorm, please?" Rachel snapped at the two.

Steph glanced at Chloe before grabbing her bag.

"I can, I'm on my way there anyways" Steph stood up before giving Chloe a 'goodbye nod'.

"Hey...you sure you'll be okay?" Chloe asked Rachel, holding her hand.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Chlo" Rachel gave a reassuring smile, definitely fake.

Chloe just shook her head and watched her leave.


End file.
